


Her Holy hands

by Doremi391



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Confessional Sex, F/F, Inaccurate Catholicism, It's actually based on a Priest!Sigma fic by hostilewitness, Nun!Moira, Roman Catholicism, Rope Bondage, Technically It Is, This is completely unrelated to Nekito's Nun!Moira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doremi391/pseuds/Doremi391
Summary: You life was a mess and out of desperation, you tried to convert to Catholicism. But during Bible study sessions, you feel in love for a nun with very peculiar confession methods.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Her Holy hands

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night on March 20th, 2020. It has not been beta'd by a native English speaker. So I'm sorry for the mistakes, typos, or weird phrasing. I tried my best to proof read this whole thing, but I'm way to GAY (with Moira brainrot) to correct everything. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy filth!!

Those days, your entire life was a mess. No matter what you tried to hang onto, it would always fall. You knew your closest friends were there for you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to bother them with your problems, they have much better things to do anyway. So you kept to yourself, and bottled up your emotions. You were used to it, you’d done it some many times before, you always managed to do something decent. Better done than perfect, isn’t it? 

However, this time, you couldn’t put up with the frustration and the loneliness. You tried to go to the gym, to binge-watch anime, to masturbate for hours. After momentary satisfaction, you always fell back to the same brooding mood. 

“Maybe religion could help you. I mean, praying is a form of meditation and you could learn a cool philosophical concept or two.”

That was what your friend recommended. 

“Yeah, why not. I’ll consider that,” you said.

You weren’t exactly very religious. Like most kids, you had had some sort of religious teaching, but that was it. So you weren’t exactly sure what to do, which religion “to pick” so to speak. The one thing you did know was that your town had an active catholic community and a centuries-old church. Why not visit it? If you couldn’t get a religious epiphany, maybe you could see a nice piece of art.

✝...✝...✝

So here you were, in a cathedral. You had forgotten that there was a fucking 12th century cathedral in your town. It was tall, dark, and gothic with many paintings, sculptures and golden items in it.

That was exactly the kind of aesthetic that gay people are horny for. 

And you were the gayest dumpster fire in town so, of course, you fucking loved it.

As you admired the art all around you, trying to absorb the biblical stories represented by various artists, someone walked past you. It was a priest, you hadn’t even noticed him. He was hard to avoid though; he was very tall and had broad shoulders. 

Maybe he could help you?

He was standing next to votive candles, collecting the donations, when you walked to him.

“Excuse me, Hm, Sir? Father? I don’t know, please, can I ask you a question?” 

That was awkward, but when he turned around, he had a warm smile on his face. 

“How may I help you?”

“I-hm. I am completely at loss right now and a friend told me religion could help. Christianism is the one I’m the most familiar with, yet I know almost nothing about it. I don't know where to start, could you help me? Please.”

“Oh, you have come to the right place then. I am Father de Kuiper. I organise weekly bible studies.”

“Bible study… For adults?”

“Yes, for adults. You are not the only one who is looking for guidance. You could join us if you want, I teach in small groups.”

“Hm, why not, I mean, when do you organise them?”

“At 6pm on Saturday evening, in the building right next to the cathedral.”

“Do I have to bring anything?”

“We can lend you everything you need on the first day. All you have to do is come as you are.”

“It does sound like a good idea, I just hope I won’t make a fool of myself.”

“You don’t have to be scared, it’s okay to make mistakes when you are new to something. I’ll be here to help you.”

“Well, thank you, Father, that was reassuring.”

“You are very welcome. I hope to see you on Saturday.”

And with that he left, and so did you. 

✝...✝...✝

The next Saturday, you joined the bible study. It went much better than expected. The people there were all nice, they all had been through shit at some point and needed something to ground them, to gently guide them. Just like you did. So came back the following week. And the week after that.

Learning the names, the stories, the prayers, it took some energy, but you were willing to give away some brain space for it. You even made friends over time. Father de Kuiper started telling you about specific saints that had stories that you could relate to. 

It was very therapeutic and relaxing. And much cheaper than an actual therapy, which was completely out of your budget. 

Everything was perfect until one Saturday evening.

“I am sorry, Father de Kuiper won’t be able to come today, nor for the few next weeks,” announced the stern Sister O’Deorain.

She was so different from Father de Kuiper, much stricter, inflexible even, in the sense that she didn’t take your mistakes well. In fact, she would make you repeat the lines in Latin you mispronounced, over and over. 

But the faint smile on the corner of her lips when you did well, you got addicted to it. So addicted you got eager to please her. You even started enjoying being ordered around. It got so bad you accepted volunteering whenever it was necessary, just in hope to see her. At this point, you weren’t studying the bible for guidance anymore, you tried to learn it by heart to please her.

In fact, even if her piercing eyes and red hair were what made you have a crush on her at first, it was her personality that made you fall head over heels.

You had talked with her, long after the end of the weekly sessions. You would stay with her, prolonging the study or talking about anything. That’s how you learned that she had a doctorate in biology and had been in the military at some point, as a medic. She had her very own views on the bible, on philosophy and life in general. Whatever she said, you were hanging on to her every word.

However, your heart wasn’t pure at all. 

One day, you had seen her with another sister, one she had caught smoking a cigarette. You had meant to bring back a book when you heard a moan, behind the wooden door. Curiosity got the best of you so peered through the keyhole. The poor girl was face down on Sister O’Deorain’s desk, her bright pink ass in the air. She cried every time the paddle would hit her skin.

“Say it.”

“I-I’m sorry, Sister O’Deo-”

“Louder.” 

SMACK. The paddle connected with her ass.

“I’m sorry-”

“I can’t hear you at all. You have to beg for forgiveness, sinner.”

SMACK.

You had witnessed the whole scene, it was burnt into your memory. To be honest, you had heard stories about nuns being sadistic in their punishments but… You hadn’t expected Sister O’Deorain to dress the girl in a full Shibari before sending her away, the rope hidden beneath her robes.

After that, you spent half of the night with a Hitachi wand glued to your clit. The other half was dedicated to googling rope bidding and other BDSM practices. Some tools looked familiar to the point you started to believe Sister O’Deorain was a dominatrix in her free time. 

Thank God, the following week, Father de Kuiper was back. He had been in hospital the whole time and you didn’t know it. You felt guilty for not visiting him, he who had helped you so much. Instead of visiting him, you had spent the whole time fantasizing like a horny teenager. 

He would be so disappointed if he knew.

But that didn’t solve your problem. Last week you had borrowed a book belonging to Sister O’Deorain. You had to give her back. Which means you had to see her, considering that Father de Kuiper doesn’t have the best relationship with her. 

After the evening study, you went to the corridor where her room was. You stood before her door for five long minutes before building up the courage to knock on the wood. Just to make sure there wasn’t another nun being dominated on the other side.

You heard her voice and entered the room. “Close the door behind you,” you did. “(Y/N), what brings you here, so late?”

“I, hm, last week I brought your book home by mistake and hm, today is the only moment I have to give it back, otherwise I’d have to wait next week and hm…” And you just handed her the book. 

Her ever so careful eyes studied the cover, looking of any sort of damage she could blame you for. But she found nothing. The cover was intact.

“Thank you (Y/N),” that made you smile like an idiot.

With that you bid her goodnight and walked to the door.

“(Y/N), a moment please.”

You froze in place.

“Yes, Sister O’Deorain?” You turned around to face her, only to find out she was now just a few inches away from your face.

“Tell me, (Y/N), do you believe I haven’t seen your little game?”

Oh, oh. Your face felt like it was on fire.

“W-what do you mean? I didn’t mean to-”

“Oh yes you did. I’ve seen how you were looking at me. How many times did you undress me with your eyes? Hm?”

“I-I hm, it’s not what you think-”

“It does sound like a confession though.”

Anxiety took over you, you were on the verge of tears at this point.

“Oh, my dear, am I scaring you?” She softly caressed your face. “I apologize, I just wanted to know if we… were on the same page.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know you were there when I punished Sister Colomar, the little sinner, I know you were kneeling behind the door so... I put on a show for you, (Y/N), did you enjoy it?”

Words were stuck in your throat, all you could do was nod furiously.

“Hm, good,” she said, taking a step forward, pressing her chest to yours and her lips to your ear, “because I have another little sinner to punish.”

She forced a small piece of paper to your hand, “go to this address, clean and shaven. I’ll be expecting you at 10pm.”

With that, she grabbed the doorknob behind you and pushed you backward through the door. You caught a glimpse of a devilish smile before the door closed.

✝...✝...✝

After that, you ran to your place to get ready. In fact, you had never shaved so fast in your life. You tried to put on your nicest lingerie, which consisted of plain white cotton underwear. Comfortable but boring for the circumstances. At least, you have nice gathers and stockings to elaborate the ensemble. On top of that, you put on some loose clothes and a jacket before literally running to the address she had given you.

At 9:47pm, you were standing in front of the door, after walking around for a good 20min to make sure you were on the right street. You couldn’t stand waiting anymore, so you rang the door. 

She welcomed you in, with a black shirt and white slacks on. Her hair was incredibly shorter than you had imagined. She looked like a different person entirely. 

“Hello, (Y/N), welcome to my home.”

“You don’t live with the other sisters?”

“They do live in flat and houses, you know, we don’t have dorms of any sort here.”

“Oh I see…” So that’s how she can be a nun and still keep up with the kinky stuff. 

“Anyway, tell me (Y/N), why did you come here?” She pressed her body to your back.

“I, hm, you invited me.”

“I did, but that’s beside the point. What does your heart want, (Y/N)? What was behind all the lingering looks you gave me during bible study? Tell me.”

“I-I want…”

“Yes?”

“I want… You... To...”

“What do you want me to do? Speak up, my dear.”

“I want you to touch me. Since the day I saw you with that girl, I can’t stop thinking about what you did with her. Even before that day, I thought about it.”

“So you here to be punished like the dirty little sinner you are, (Y/N)? Adorable. Maybe you could be forgiven for your impure thoughts… But first,” she pinched your chin between her fingers, “you have to atone for your sins.” She pressed her lips onto yours, passionately. All you could do was hold her, hold on her shirt, as she deepened the kiss.

She ran her hand through your hair, enough to get a grip and yank it backward. That way, she had access to your neck, that she licked and bit down until you moaned.

“So sensitive, we’re only getting started, my dear.”

She guided you to a large, dimly lit bedroom. 

“Tell me, (Y/N), what was the favourite part of my little show? Was it the counting? The paddle? Or-”

“The rope. The Shibari.”

“Hm, you have good taste. I’ll get rope while you undress, is that alright with you?”

“Sure.”

There you were, undressing and folding your clothes on a chair. You kept your underwear on just in case she might want to help you remove it.

“Oh no, that won’t do. Everything goes, little sinner, I need you as naked as Eve herself.”

You obeyed, removing your final articles of clothing before her. It was very stressful, you didn’t know what she thought of you... Did she see you as a one night stand, a potential long term sub for her games, or just, well, a sinner that needs to be punished? 

Once you were done, you stood there, looking down, trying to ignore the weird mix of embarrassment and arousal. Thoughts were invading your head, overwhelmingly so, that you almost didn’t feel when she took your hand into hers.

“Before we start, can you pick a safe word?”

“What?”

“In case you feel too uncomfortable or unsafe, just say the safe word and I’ll stop and cut the ropes, okay ?”

“Okay, hm… Lucia.”

“Lucia ?”

“Yes, like Lucia of Syracuse. I mean, I like her story and that’s not a name I say out loud often. It’s easy enough to remember, I guess.”

“That will do then. Would you like a blindfold?”

“No, not really. I… I want to see you.”

“Aw, that is very sweet of you. Now, come to me. Lift your arms, hands on the back of your head. Good.”

In that position, she could tie the rope round your body with ease. It hugged your skin tightly while letting you breathe pretty normally.

“Are you serious? A pentagram?”

“Ha ha, in this house, I’m not a Sister, I’m just Moira. And I love to play with symbols. Now onto the bed.”

There, she tied your wrists together. Then your legs, bent at the knee. So here you were, all nice and tied up, barely able to move your legs. You knew you’d get reprimanded if you tried to close your thighs. 

“What a sight. You are simply beautiful, (Y/N).”

“You’re really skilled with the ropes.”

“That’s just an old, silly hobby of mine, really,” she said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Now, come onto my laps.”

You tried, as much as could, with your bonds limbs and managed to lay across her lap, ass in the air. Your feet were at the same level so couldn’t really spank you.

“(Y/N), how much of a dirty little sinner have you been?”

“An awful one, monstrous even.”

“Hm, I see. How about I use something to calm your evil outbursts…” You heard the clap of a bottle then felt cold liquid between your cheeks. 

“Be a good girl and take that one.”

You felt something cold probing your ass. A small plug that felt enormous because you couldn’t see it.

“I know you can do it easily, as depraved as you are. I’m sure you’ve inserted so many things in your tight little ass.”

How did she know that?

She gave the plug a few experimental pushes, before pushing all the way inside until only the faux jewel was left.

“Then, good girl. Now,” her hand caressed your butt cheeks before getting lower and lower, “confess.”

“I want to but what should I say? You are not a father.”

“Just say my name, it’s the Irish version of Mary. And… Most of your sins of the sin you’ve committed were somewhat related to me, weren’t they? So let’s go with that. Hm hm. _May God, who has enlightened every heart, help you to know your sins and trust in his mercy._ ”

“ _Forgive me, Moira, for I have sinned. This is my first confession and these are my sins._ ”

“I’m listening, little sinner.”

“I’ve had impure thoughts, repeatedly... Ouch!”

She pinched your thigh, near your core. “Be more precise, will you.”

“I have… I have lusted about a holy woman, I couldn’t control myself. I knew I couldn’t make her mine in reality, so I tried to distract myself with inappropriate thoughts and lustful dreams.”

“How long have you had these inappropriate thoughts?” she asked, dragging two fingers on your pussy.

“Weeks, it’s been weeks, since the first day I met her. It was driving me insane and… Ah!”

She slapped your inner thigh.

“I, ah, the impure thoughts, they got me aroused repeatedly.”

“What did you do about it?” She softly messaged your clit as you spoke.

“I masturbated, over and over, sometimes daily or even more.”

You let out a lewd moan when she inserted two fingers inside you. “It must have been… Frustrating... To say the least.”

“Yes, it was, awfully so. Ah ! _That is all I remember, Moira_.”

“Good. Now, your penance… You will behave yourself and get rid of this lust at once. You will come and confess once a week from now on until your mind goes back to a normal thought process.”

“I will!” you cried, as she slid in a third finger.

“Now, the Act of Contrition. I’m listening.”

“ _My God,_ ” her fingers slid in and out of you easily, “ _I am sorry for my sins with all my heart._ ”

“ _In choosing to do wrong,_ ” she fucked you like that a few times before pulling her fingers out, “ _and failing to do good,_ ”

“ _I have sinned against you,”_ you felt a very cold object probing at your entrance, “ _whom I should love above all things, oh God!_ ” She pushed it inside you slowly, forcing you to feel every bump and vein being inserted into you, “ _Moira_ ”

“ _Continue._ ” 

“ _I f-firmly intend, with your help, to do penance,”_ she started fucking with the glass toy, the plug in your ass moving as well _“to sin no more and to avoid whatever leads me to sin._ ”

“ _Our S-Saviour… Jesus Christ…. He suffered and died for us._ ” It felt good but you also needed stimulation on your clit. So you tried to move your hip to get that stipulation.

“ _In his name, my God… Please, have mercy._ ” Moira guessed what you needed, so she pulled out the glass toy to rub it on your clit.

You breathed out a weak “ _Amen_ ” while Moira recited the lines with ease, her hand still steadily torturing you.

“ _God the Father of mercies, through the death and resurrection of His Son, has reconciled the world to Himself and sent the Holy Spirit among us for the forgiveness of sins. Through the ministry of the Church, may God give you pardon and peace. I absolve you from your sins, in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit._ ”

“ _Amen_ ”

“ _God has forgiven your sins. Go in peace,_ ” she said, letting the dildo fall onto the bed and massaging your lower back.

“ _Thanks be to God,_ ” you said, close and incredibly frustrated.

“Even after confessing, you still are a disgusting little sinner, a pervert even. What can I do with you?” Her teasing was too much, you desperately needed to come.

“I could serve you until… Until you decide I’m not a little sinner anymore… What do you think?”

“Hm that gives me an idea… Let me help you, there, lie down”. She laid you down on your back, untied your legs, then tied them back together at the knee. After that, she produced a Hitachi wand from the night shelf, only to tie it to your legs, the head pressed to your clit.

“You make such cute faces when I touch your clit. I can’t wait to see you come over and over.”

“See me what? Ah!” She had just activated the wand and put it on the highest setting. It felt too much, too strong. But you couldn’t move at all.

“Tell me how this feels.”

“Ah, it’s too much, I can’t-”

“You’ll get used to it.”

As you started to feel your climax approaching, Moira got off the bed and removed her slacks and briefs.

“Moira, I’m-”

“I know, you can come, as much as you want.”

And then it hit you, but you couldn’t enjoy it the way you wanted, the wand was still on.

That’s when Moira decided to get back onto the bed, on top of you. She observed you for a few moments, with something like hunger in her eyes, before talking.

“Hm, I won’t let you have all the fun, you know,” she said, turning off the toy and untying it from your leg. She set your legs free once again, only to prop one of them on her shoulder. Then, she straddled you and positioned the wand between the two of you.

The second she turned it on (to a lower setting, thank God), the mask of coldness on her face fell apart. She moaned loudly.

“Ah, I haven’t used it in a while, f-feels like it's the first time all over again.” She moved her hips, pressing herself to the toy, while you couldn’t do anything but watch and cry because of the forced orgasms. 

She truly was a sight. Her body was perfect, she was perfect. The fact you couldn’t touch her was driving you insane. You needed to know how soft her skin was, how warm her breasts are. Her face was red now, beautifully showing her pleasure she felt.

With her other hand, she touched your body and pinched your nipples a bit. But most of the time, she just gripped on your leg, you could feel her nails in your thigh.

She tortured you with the toy long enough for her to come twice. After that, she turned it off and collapsed on top of you, panting.

“How was that, (Y/N). Feeling purer now?”

“If I take the holy orders, do I get sessions with you in the package?” The question made Moira smile.

“You don’t have to, you can just visit me whenever you need to get off, little sinner.”

“I should move in then.”

She laughed, “let me untie you first.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank you for reading the entire thing, but also apologize because omg it's a mess,,,,,,,
> 
> Uh
> 
> Yeah, have a good day :'))


End file.
